Intentions
by shadowX101
Summary: ITASASU! NEJITENTEN! SAKURA KILLING! traitors..yaoi...some funny parts...its up to you to decide if its good..heres an incite:WhaaaAAAAa! STALKER!
1. TRAITOROUS BEGINNING

Intentions

By: Akari Kuragari

Ch.1. Traitorous Beginning

Note: Itachi is 19, Sakura is 15, Sasuke is 16, Neji is 16, and Tenten is 15. This is an Itasasu with some Nejiten and Sakura killing. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way or form…if I did Itachi would have fucked Sasuke by now. I hope you enjoy this story of mine. Couple more words: this is my first M rated fic and my third ever so sry if it's not so great. My other two unfortunately I have discontinued but I hope to finish this one. But to do that I must get at least **FIVE** good reviews on the first chapter since it's the test to see if the story is any good. And I will prolly ask for ideas at some point so pls help me thanx (thoughts are in italics)

* * *

Ch.1. Traitorous Beginning

"I can't believe I finally found him. After all this time. After all this I will finally defeat him and avenge my clan. I will not let him escape this time. Not. This. Time." These were the thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha as he raced toward his elder brother's hideout. Sasuke stopped short and activated his sharingon before stepping into the house. He snuck around until he came to a room. The door was cracked and Sasuke heard a noise coming from the room. He cracked the door a little more and found Itachi and a girl making out on the couch. The sound was coming form the TV in a corner. Sasuke realized that the girl had pink hair when Itachi said, "Wow. You're a really good kisser. Did Sasuke teach you Sakura?" Sakura blushed, not noticing Itachi's smirk. Sasuke burst through the door, "What the hell?! Sakura?! Y-Y-You're cheating on me?!" squeaked Sasuke. "S-S-Sasuke!" squealed Sakura. "Hello little brother. May I inquire as to the occasion of your appearance?" asked Itachi through gritted teeth. _'Damn it. Now this complicates things. I won't be able to get information on the jinchuriki anymore. Damn and it was going so well to.'_

Sasuke, dumbfounded, thought of one thing. He found the one giving away secrets about Naruto. The traitor. Then another thought occurred, though he said is earlier it didn't really sink in. he had been cheated. His girlfriend cheated on him with his elder brother. Sasuke raced out of the house, headed for Konoha and hokage-sama at that.

**Meanwhile**

Neji was walking down the street when all of a sudden, **WHAM.**"Owe.", said Neji. "I'm so sorry." said a girl. Neji looked up to see Tenten gathering her dropped items. "Watch where you're going Tenten." replied Neji. "WhaAAAA!! STALKER! How do you…Tenten looked up. Oh Neji. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm truly very sorry. I was in a hurry. Sorry!" pleaded Tenten. Neji stood up and started to walk away when he heard a thud. He turned around to see Tenten flat on her face, "Owe.", said Tenten. "Are you ok?" asked Neji. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine.", said Tenten as she tried to take another step. She started to fall when Neji caught her. "Tenten you are not ok. I'm taking you to see Tsunade.", said Neji. Neji told Tenten to get on his back. She did as she was told. Neji started towards the hokage's mansion.

**Itachi's Hideout**

"You can do two things. You can either hide here or run away sweetheart. Either way I will follow you." Sakura didn't notice the sly look or the evil smirk Itachi had as he said those things. "You're wasting time." added Itachi. "I will run." replied Sakura as she headed for the door, Itachi following just like he said.

* * *

tell me what you think...i wont update until i get five reviews..but once i get five reviews on this chapter i will update freely i just want to know if this story is ne good first arigato thanx for reading pls b paitent with me and um u have horrid spelling abilities and i sorta have an idea of where this is going but the story is never set in stone so wat i plan might change but one thing wont and thats that this is a itasasu fanfic and thats final..rated for safety and later chapters. umm yea so pls r&r o and pls give me advice thanx 


	2. KISAME! KISS!

i got tired of waiting for a fifth review so i went ahead and put up chapter two...im sry but it might take me awhile to get chapter three up...but its called The Next Step... so yea i got four out of the five reviews so i decided i might as well go ahead and post the next chapter.. hope u enjoy o and in the last chapter done in the bottom i put u have horrible spelling abilities yea its a typo i meant to put I have horrid spelling abilities so sry if it offended neone it was just a typo..

* * *

Ch.2. Kisame?! Kiss?!

"Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! I know who the traitor is.", yelled Sasuke as he burst through the door. He found Tsunade wrapping Tenten's foot. "I'll take you home." said Neji as he ignored Sasuke. "Damn it. Do you people not care about the traitor?!" yelled Sasuke. Tsunade sighed, "Ok Sasuke, who is it?" "The traitor is…" Sasuke paused because he didn't want to admit it. "Well?" asked an irritated Tsunade. "Sakura." replied Sasuke calmly. "What?" asked a shocked Tsunade. "SAKURA! SAKURA IS THE TRAITOR!" yelled a mentally unstable Sasuke. "And she's cheating on me with my brother." Everyone stopped and stared. "Ok Sasuke. Calm down and explain it again." said Tsunade. "My girlfriend is not only cheating on me," he paused, "she is the traitor. Sakura the one I loved betrayed me." Sasuke was pissed now. Not only did Itachi kill the clan, he stole his girlfriend to…"IiiiTAaaaaCHI!!!!" yelled a pissed off Sasuke as he ran out the door. "Sasuke wait!" yelled Tsunade. No reply, Sasuke was already gone. Tsunade sighed. "That fag." said Neji, "Come on Tenten, I'll take you home." "Thanx Neji.", replied Tenten. So Neji took Tenten back to her place.

Tenten's House

"Where are your parents Tenten?" asked Neji. Tenten winced and Neji noticed. He was about to say something when Tenten replied coolly, "Dead." Neji pulled a Naruto move and spoke without thinking, "How?" "Mission.", was all Tenten said. Neji mentally slapped himself and sat down on the couch next to Tenten without saying anymore. Tenten turned on the TV, "Hey Tenten?" said Neji. "Yeah?" asked Tenten as she turned to look at Neji. Then out of no where Neji took Tenten's face in his hands and kissed her slowly moving his hands to behind her head to pull her deeper into the kiss.

Itachi's House

Sasuke ran through the house, looking in every room, but couldn't find either of them. "Where did they go?!" yelled Sasuke in frustration. Then Sasuke heard chuckling so he spun around to see a shark-like man. "Who are you?" asked Sasuke. "I'm Kisame…Your brother's partner." replied the shark man. When Sasuke heard this he snapped. "Where are they? Where did they go?" Kisame chuckled again and replied, "They ran away together. Toward the Akatsuki mansion. I can take you there if you want." "Ok.", said Sasuke. Kisame smirked. _'Man this kid is dense.'_ Sasuke, being as dense as he is, didn't know it was all a trap. So Sasuke and Kisame left Itachi's house and headed to Akatsuki.

* * *

well pls review i would gladly like to read wat ppl think of my story thanx..im trying my hardest and hope i can make it turn out decent well gtg i'll b back soon with the next chapter 


	3. THE NEXT STEP

sry for the wait...i was being lazy...again sry TT i hope you like this chapter pls read and review and help me out i sorta gots an idea bout ch.4...its called Pursuit and i have it started but it may take me a bit longer towrite b/c well skool starts tomorrow..second semester o yay..(big sarcasm) well i hope u enjoy and feel free to say any ideas you come up with and im not sure when i'll kill Sakura off but i will dont u worry especially after what happens in this chapter she will die Muahahahahaha sry evil moment

* * *

Ch.3. The Next Step

Lake Crimson

"Sakura, sweetheart, let's rest here. You seem tired." Sakura looked at Itachi and nodded. Itachi smirked, walked up to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey sweetie," Itachi picked Sakura up and laid her down by the lake. Sakura closed her eyes, then opened them wide when she felt Itachi taking her clothes off. "Ummm…Itachi what are you doing?" asked Sakura. "Trust me Sakura. I'm going to give you pleasure if you will let Me." replied Itachi. The second Itachi said 'Trust me,' Sakura relaxed. She trusted him with her life. She replied, "OK Itachi, pleasure me any way you like." Itachi smirked and removed the rest of Sakura's clothes. Itachi didn't hesitate. He removed his own clothes and thrust into Sakura. She screamed in pain as tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. Itachi, in a calm voice, said "Relax Sakura. It wont hurt much longer." Itachi kept thrusting in and out. Sakura told him to go faster and push harder. He obliged. When they came together Sakura screamed Itachi's name while Itachi just grunted. He pulled out and put his clothes back on. Sakura, panting, said "That-_pant_-was-_pant_-amazing." " Of course sweetheart, I told you it would." Itachi smirked, Sakura got up and put her clothes back on. Itachi went and sat against a tree. Sakura sat between his legs and leaned into his chest. "Good night sweetheart." Itachi whispered while smirking.

Tenten's house

Neji finally came back to his senses only find that the kiss had escalated. He realized that he and Tenten were full on making out to the point where Tenten was starting to take off his clothes. Neji needed to breathe and re-button his shirt so he gently pushed Tenten off of him to her disappointment. Panting, Tenten said "Why'd you push me off?" "Two reasons." replied Neji. "One, I need to breathe, two I'm sorry Tenten but I'm not ready for a sexual relationship. Tenten's eyes widened when she saw Neji's shirt unbuttoned. She blushed, "I'm so sorry Neji. I didn't mean to. I was just so caught up in the moment. Neji, I'm so sorry." "It's OK Tenten. I was caught up in the moment also." replied Neji as he buttoned up his shirt. "I should be going. I have to train Lady Hinata today." said Neji. "OK." replied Tenten quietly.

Tsunade's Office

"Lady Tsunade. It has been confirmed. Akatsuki has taken one of our own besides the ex-ninja Sakura." said ANBU Hoske. "But Lady Tsunade, the one they took was, was Sasuke!" added ANBU Kao. "WHAT?!" shrieked Tsunade. "Hai. It's true Tsunade-sama. We saw him being taken away by Kisame." said ANBU Teka. '_Why did they take Sasuke? Why not Naruto? What are they planning? Damn it this is so confusing!' _"TSUNADE!" yelled ANBU Kao, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hai, I want you to wait on guard until I think of a plan. You all are dismissed, thank you." replied Tsunade. "Hai." the ANBU team replied in unison before poofing out of the room in a puff of smoke. Tsunade sighed, '_Sasuke, you fag, you are more trouble to me than you are worth.'_

* * *

again pls review wat u think b/c it gives me confidence...it means ppl r actually reading yea thats wat i want lolz neway next chapter will b up asapand special thanx to all those who have reviewed...

StawberryStyle

Ninja-Girl- Josey

fox999

Obsession No Es Amor

again thanx u guys for your support


	4. PURSUIT PRELUDE!

Hey everyone I'm sorry for taking so long i got lazy and just didn't feel like typing it...on the good note i have already started writing Ch.5 and its probably going to b even longer than this one im happy i made a long chapter for once. It makes me proud...neway im sry for taking so long and shit...school has been hell and i just was really busy over spring break...all my friends seemed to be wanting my attention...sigh well now i have to finish writing ch.5 and type it up...ugh..im sry i just hate typing b/c i have to use word pad instead of microsoft word...well neways on with the story..pls R&R i need it...

disclaimer: all credit for characters goes to Masashi Kishimoto!! I own the other characters that you are going to meet

* * *

Ch. 4 Pursuit Prelude

**Lake Crimson**

"Ugnh, uhhhh, umbgnmmmmmm." moaned Sakura as she began to stir. Itachi smirked and bit her ear, "Aaaaaaaahh." squeled Sakura now fully awake. "Itachiiiiiiiii. You jerk, that wasn't very nice!" exclaimed Sakura. "Good morning to you to sweetheart." replied Itachi calmly, kissing Sakura right after he spoke. "We better be on our way. We need to make it to the Akatsuki hideout before dark." stated Itachi. "Hai." replied Sakura as they both got up and started moving, headed to Akatsuki.

**Tsunade's Office**

"Lady Tsunade!" yelled Naruto as he entered her office. _'Oh Great.'_ Tsunade sighed. "Yes Naruto?" "Sasuke went missing!" yelled Naruto with a tone like he was a little kid tattling on another kid for whatever reason. "I know this Naruto." replied Tsunade. "Then send me after him!" Naruto said still yelling. "No." was all Tsunade said. She didn't yell it, she didn't say it with any emotion, it was just no. This stunned Naruto for a whole half a second before he exploded. "AND WHY NOT?! SASUKE IS MY BEST FRIEND! AN-" He was cut off. "Naruto! Do you even know where to look or even who took him?" Tsunade eneding on a calm note. Naruto paused then bowed his head and answered, "No." "Just as I thought. Now get out of here." replied Tsunade. Naruto walked out head bowed lost in thought.

**Hyuga House**

Neji woke with a start. He had a terrible dream. The dream had him and Tenten and had started out nice, they always do.

'They were walking down a path in Konoha's largest park. They were holding hands, then the dream turned bad. They were holding hands when they came across a bench. They decided to sit down and then they turned to look at each other, they were getting ready to kiss when 'poof ' Tenten turned into Lee. Neji was so startled he fell off the bench. Lee said, " Geez Neji. Didn't know you felt like that." "I don't dumbass, I'm not Sasgay. Now where is Tenten?"  
replied Neji irritably. "Oh, I don't know, go look around the fountain." replied Lee. So Neji went to look around the fountain. What he found there scared him so bad it woke him up. Tenten was laying there in a puddle of her own blood with scratches all over her and a sword threw her heart.'

As the replay of the dream ended Neji's breathing slowed. The dream had scared him but he finally got his thoughts in order and got ready for the day. He took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to find Hinata for morning training.

**Tenten's House**

Tenten tiredly got out of bed and went to take a shower. When she got out she looked at the clock and realized she was going to be late for training only to remember she had a sprained ankle and wasn't allowed to go train for 5 whole days, she groaned. "Well this bites." _'Hmmm I wonder what Neji is doing today. Maybe I shoud call him. But after yesterday I wonder what he would think. Yet he is the one who kissed me first.' _sigh _'What to do, what to do? I really want to see Neji.' _Before Tenten realized it she was on the phone listening to it ring. _'Shit I don't remember dialing the number or even walking over to the phone and picking it up.' _"HELLO!" said the voice on the other side of the phone for the third time. "Oh!...H-h-hello, I'm sorry I dropped the phone." lied Tenten. "Ummm... Is Neji there?" she asked. The voice on the other side of the phone sounded like a woman when she replied with "No I'm sorry but he was called away to train Lady Hinata-sama. May I take a message?" "uh, sure. Could you tell him Tenten called please." "Sure thing." "Thank you." and with that Tenten hung up the phone. "Well that bites. man now what am I supposed to do?" Tenten sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. She soon fell asleep from boredom.

**Tsunade's Office**

"Lady Tsunade? You called for us?" asked the ANBU captian of team 13, Rikari. "Yes, I did. Rikari, Hoske, Kao, Teka, I've got a plan. For the time forget about Sasuke. Chase after Sakura and most likely you'll find Sasuke. Dispose of Itachi. Understood?" "Hai. Lady Tsunade-sama." replied Rikari. "But where can we find Sakura. For all we know they have already reached Akatsuki." "No I doubt it. Take the ninja hounds and go to Itachi's hidout and follow their scent from there got it?" "Hai, Lady Tsunade-sama, understood." "Alright...dismissed..Oh wait before you leave go to the medical center and tell them that Akari Kashikito has been called away for a mission." "Hai, but who is this Akari person?" asked Rikari. "Akari is an extremely skilled medic nin...not to mention she is one of the best tracker ninjas we have...And don't be surprised by her appearence or her attitude, K?" "Hai, but what do you mean sur-" Rikari was cut off. "You'll see, you'll see. Dismissed." said Tsunade. The Anbu nodded and poofed out of the room to go get Akari.

**Training**

"AGAIN!" yelled Neji. "H-h-hai." said Hinata sheepishly. "B-b-byakugon!" Hinata then ran for Neji. "BYAKUGON!" yelled Neji. WHAM. SMACK. Poke. COUGH. Hinata and Neji were going at it full force. "Concentrate harder Hinata." said Neji. "Hai." said Hinata running towards Neji. She went to hit him when, SMACK, Neji blocked. Poke Neji poked Hinata in the shoulder cutting off her chakra. "GAK" Hinata coughed up blood. "Enough for today Neji. Hinata you may go." said Hizashi(sp?), Hinata's dad. "Hai. Uncle Hizashi." said Neji. "Yes father." replied Hinata when they all heard, "HINATA!!" yelled Naruto as he ran up. "N-N-Naruto!" said Hinata surprised. Neji didn't say anything. "What do you want with my daughter you failure?" asked Hizashi coldly. Naruto stopped infront of Hinata, turned and looked at Hizashi, "You want to know what I want..?" Naruto smirked, "This is what I want." and with that Naruto turned and crushed his lips down on to Hinata's gently kissing her. Hinata closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Neji stared wide eyed and Hizashi was speechless. The kiss ended and Naruto said, "I have a mission with Shika's group. I'll be back soon,K, my love?" Hinata, blushing all the while, simply nodded and hugged him. "Be back s-s-soon K. My Birthday." she was cut off. "Your birthday is in 6 days. I know, I know. I'll make sure I'm Back by then. Love you bye." Naruto said as Shikamaru walked up looked at Naruto and turned to walk away with Naruto right on his heels. He turned to wave at Hinata who waved back and then he was gone. Hinata turned and saw Neji's and her dad's faces and couldn't help but burst out laughing. Their faces looked like 'WTF'O.O. She fell to the ground laughing.

**Fire Country Edge**

"How much farther." asked Sasuke. "Probably a day or two. Why?" Kisame replied. "Does Itachi know I'm coming?" "No. Why?" sasuke shrugged "It doesn't matter, either way I'm going to kill him." "If it didn't matter then why'd you ask?" asked Kisame through gritted teeth. _'Man this kid is getting annoying. Pein better be happy.' _"Lets rest here tonight." stated Kisame bluntly as he saw Sasuke yawn. "K." Sasuke replied.

**Konoha Hospital**

"Excuse me...ummm I'm looking for an Akari Kashikito, could you page her please?" asked Teka politly. "Why?" asked the snobby receptionist behind the desk. "She has been called away for a mission by Lady Tsunade-sama, here." Teka handed over a paper. "Hurry up Teka." complained Hoske. "Yeah, we were supposed to be in and out by now." added Kao. "Boys. SHUT UP!" hissed Rikari. "Alright. I'll page her." The receptionist paged Akari. A few minutes later a girl about 14 walked out the double doors. The ANBU team didn't care. Hoske looked up though and was blown away. This girl looked 14 and wore black pants with holes, a tight shirt ripped at the bottom. Had on a black headband bit it blended in with her red tinted black hair. On her side where and area of the shirt was ripped you could see half of a black cresent moon, the other half hidden under her pants. He looked into her eyes and instantly knew she had red eyes though she wore blue contacts. _'WOW! She is so HOTT!'_ Then he sensed it. Something odd about her, something dangerous. She stopped walking and crossed her arms. No one said anything so she spoke up. "You called?" she said with sort of an attitude. Everyone looked at her with O.o kind of looks. They were still staring when she said, "I'm Akari Kashikito. You paged me for a mission?" Everyone was shocked but Hoske managed to say, "Hai. Lade Tsunade-sama h-" he was cut off. "Called me out to help you track down the traitor-nin Sakura Haruno,and the missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha. Along with my side mission of destorying all of Akatsuki." "There's no way in hell that you can destroy Akatsuki. They'll kill you faster tha-"Kao got cut off. "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! NONE OF YOU EVEN KNOW ME! You don't know what I'm capable of!" growled Akari "Alright. Enough. Let us leave in peace." said Rikari stopping a soon to be brutal fight. Akari turned and glared walking toward the door saying. "Fine. Lets leave." Everyone shared a galnce and followed after her. Akari walked straight to Tsunade's Office. "Why are we going here Akari?" asked Teka sweetly. "I have a request." she replied simply.

**Tsunade's Office**

Akari burst through the door. Tsunade looked up in surprise but then relaxed when she saw you it was. She looked back down at her papers and said, "I have already changed his mission. He should b-" BAM! Naruto burst through the door cutting off Tsunade. "Granny Tsunade? Why'd you change my mission at the last second?" "You want to find Sasuke? Well here's your chance." she stated calmly. "REALLY?! ALRIGHT!" he yelled. Then he saw the ANBU team and bowed. " Please let me help you." he said politely. Teka, whose parents resent Naruto (some of the few who still hate him for having the kyuubi sealed inside him), said hotly, "Why are we talking the 'Monster', the demon boy?" NAruto looked down sad when they all heard a huge WHAM! everyone looked up to see Teka slumped up against the wall and Akari where Teka was before. "NEVER! NEVER TALK ABOUT NARUTO LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Akari yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Akari your going to !?" yellled Naruto in excitement. "So your on his side? WHY?!" yelled Teka. AKari looked down and replied darkly, "Because. We aare the same." How so!?" Tsunade stepped in, "They are the same because Akari has no parents and has the Two-tailed wolf demon sealed in her." The ANBU team was surprised. "B-b-b-but isn't that like THE strongest demon ever to roam the earth?!" asked Kao. "Yes. But Akari is a strong girl. She is Naruto's trainer. She is helping him learn how to control the Nine-taled fox because she has control of the Inunibi." Their jaws dropped. "I told you not to underestimate me." Akari growled. Rikari looked to Akari and asked, "How old are you?" Akari glared at her and said, "It's none of your buisness but I'll tell you anyway. I'm 15 just like Naruto." she said with a 'hmph' kind of tone. "So yor a monster to?" realization just hitting Teka. Akari glared but then smiled sweetly and said, "I'm not a monster and neither is Naruto. We are Konoha Ninja here to save, protect, and fight for our village. The village we love dearly." Naruto joined Akari at this point and both of them said, "We will fight for this village. We will die for this village. We will live for this village. It's out shinobi way, our ninja code, our honor to do so." The ANBU team was taken aback, Tsunade smiled. "I think they have proven to be worthy of not being called monsters for I believe no monster could care that much about anything. And I do believe Naruto has someone he cares about greatly. One of the only people to have seen him for him." "Who?" asked Kao. Tsunade looked at Naruto and saw him blushing. "Naruto?" He looked up and had determination in his eyes, "My girlfriend. Hinata Hyuuga." "I believe it is time to leave. Goodbye Tsunade-sama." said Akari walking to the door, Naruto and the ANBU team right behind her. Tsunade smirked, _'Wait til they find out how much of a hand full she really is.' _Tsunade snickered.

**Road**

"So dude, you hit it up with the Hyuuga girl?" asked Hoske. "Yea." Naruto said shyly. "Thats cool. My name is Hoske. I'm 17. My face mask is that of a black cat. This spunky young lady here with teh tiger mask is Teka. Shes 20. Kao here is 22 and has a bird mask. And our leader here is Rikari. She is 21 and has a wolf mask." Naruto nodded to each in turn. Naruto then said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 15 years old and am technically still a genin though thats cuz I was gone for a couple years. I'm treated as a chunin. This here is Akari Kashikito. She's 15 and has." he hesitated, Akari nodded, "Has an angermangement issue. She normally doesn't leave the village unless." he was cut off. "Unless the mission is extremely important to the safety of the village. Other than that I stay here incase of a surprise attack." finished Akari, looking alittle sad for a moment then instantly as though she just realized she was showing emotion put her shield up masking her face with no emotion at all. Everyone but Naruto stared. "Look we need to hurry so quit asking questions and lets get a move on it." Akari said running off ahead of the group. Rikari nodded, "Shes right. Lets go." and took off running after Akari. The others following close behind.

**Park**

Tenten sat on a bench bored. She sighed. Suddenly someone pulled her hair causing her head to lean back only to have lips crushed to hers. Her eyes widened but then she relaxed when the person pulled away and said, "Shouldn't you be at home resting your leg." "OooOOooh cut me some slack Neji. I got too bored and wanted to go somewhere." She smiled. Neji sat next to her and sighed. Tenten was nervous and she noticed Neji was to when Neji spoke up. "Tenten about the other day. I...well I didn't know how to express myself at the time but now I do. Tenten, I want you to be mine. I love you and want to always be with you. So would you be my girlfriend?" Tenten smiled and looked at Neji. She took his face and kissed him gentally. "Of course Neji. Why wouldn't I?" she asked him. He just smiled and they sat there for a while longer before Neji helped her home and headed home for lunch.

**Water front**

"Ne. Itachi. Where are we?" asked Sakura. "We are approximately 3 miles from the Akatsuki hideout." "Oh. Ok." Sakura said excitement in her voice. "I can't wait to get a robe and ring. Then I can be with you more. I Love You Itachi." she said while kissing him. Itachi smirked, _'Thats what you think. You annoying pink haired bitch.' _Sakura ran ahead and yelled, "Come on Itachi. Hurry." "Slow down Sakura. Stay by my side or you will trip a trap and die." Sakura stopped and waited for Itachi to catch up. "Sorry." she said quietly. "It's fine Sweetheart." Itachi put his arm around her and continued walking toward the Akatsuki Mansion.

* * *

well heres ch.4 hope you liked my additional characters.. i had to put them in there b/c Rikari is my friends name when we rp...and akari is mine so neway... i hope you liked this chapter and pls look forward to ch.5...(though i have no idea when it will be posted...i still need to finish writing it... well newayz

Ja, mata(see you later) Akari

o and sry for misspellings and such i again will say I HATE WORD PAD!! TT i want microsoft word back...!!


	5. SORRY!

ok so yea i no everyone h8s these but bare with me!!

* * *

IM SO SORRY!!

Ok so I'm like totally sry...I will update just give me a little while k... I am being lazy with not wanting 2 type the chapter up b/c it's so very long written out...and my cousin is forcing me to take over the story we were riting together and it's a naruto one-shot that written on paper is already 29 pages long and it's like not half way done...so yea thats taking me a long while...so I'm sry I will post chapter 5 soon but after that I have to focus on the untitled one-shot I was forced to take over..after that I will come back to intentions...believe me I **WILL** finish intentions, **I PROMISE!!** and I'm a ninja of my word!!

* * *

ok so yea im sory and all but it has to b done i **PROMISE** i'll get chapter 5 up soon!!


	6. PURSUIT PART 1!

Konichiwa everyone! i no. i no. its been for ever since i updated with an actually chapter. this is chapter five and i hope you like it...MAKE SURE THAT WHEN YOU ARE DONE TO REVIEW!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF THIS STORY!! if you dont review i will get very discouraged and you dont want that to happen...it effects my writing skillz...so newayz... as you all probably know this story is taking a "short" ( i put quotations b/c i don't no how long it will take me to rite this other story) break b/c i want to get this other story finished and posted b/c its just that good!, but since its a one shot i have to finish it first...i will tell you that its probably not even half way finished yet and already (written out on paper) its 30 pages long...man its going to b a pain in the ass to type...but o well it will b done eventually...so newayz yes this is the last chapter till that story is finished(not! i promise when i get chapter 6 finished i will type it up when i find the time...i did just start high school...so yea my life is a little crazy rite now bare with me please!) so newayz...yea i am now a freshman in high school and its a little intimidating but not to much...i enjoy it thats for sure but i guess i've rambled long enough...to those of you who actually red this long note thanx to those you skipped over it...IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL BE SEVERLY DEPRESSED!! (. not really...just maybe a little...)well on with Pursuit part 1 enjoy PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!

Ja ne

* * *

Ch. 5 Pursuit Part 1

**Itachi's Hideout**

The Anbu team finally reached the Hideout. Rikari started to make handsigns when Akari put her hands over Rikari's and said,

"No I'll summon." As she said that 3 wolves poofed out of nowhere. The red and white one sat while the black one walked uo to Akari.

Shadow. I need you, Rayne, and Viper to hunt down Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha."

"Hai, Akari-sama." Akari turned to the Anbu team and said,

" The pure red one is Rayne, she's sweet and wont bite or growl. The pure white one is Viper. He's a bit skeptical but he knows to listen to orders so he shouldn't hurt you either, and this one here is Shadow. If you look close you can see in he's black coat(extremly black no white what so ever...like total pitch black but..) you can see he has a crimson tint to him." Akari smiled.

"He's one of my very best friends and he's very sweet though he's only sweet to those he trusts."

"Hello I am Shadow...It's nice to meet you." Shadow bowed slightly.

"Ok, now as it is there will be two to each of us." shadow continued to explain.

"Huh?" asked Teka. Akari took over the explaination.

"We weill each have a partner. Naruto your on Rayne, Kao your with Naruto. DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT lose your partner or your screwed. Now Teka your with Rikari and Rikari your on Viper. Hoske you with me and we're on Shadow. Get it, got it, good."

"Like im going to listen to you." said Teka rather rudely.

"TEKA! You will listen. Understood?!" yelled Rikari.

"Fine." Kao then said

"I'm still confused." Akari looked at him

"Just follow my lead. Hoske! Follow!" with that Akari walked over to Shadow with Hoske right behind her. Then she whistled and there was a puff of smoke. When the smoked cleared the wolves were about as tall as all of them if not taller, each of them with two tails. Akari jumped on to Shadow's back and Naruto Jumped onto Rayne's back. The Anbu team stared.

We don't have all day." growled Akari. Kao was the first to move climbing onto Rayne's back with Naruto. Rikari was next getting on Viper's back, then Hoske climbed onto Shadow with Akari. Teka stood there.

"Nuh-uh, No, No fucking way in hell am I climbing onto a freaking demon's back!"

"TEKA!" Rikari growled out in frustration. The growl was so sinister that it freaked Teka out. She instantly climbed onto Viper's back.

"Let's move." said Akari as Shadow took off.

**Forest **

Hey! wait. The wolves didn't even sniff around the hideout. How do they know where to go?" asked Teka finally relaxing alittle bit.

"We memorize a smell the instant we smell it. We could smell the scent the very second we were summoned. There were lots of diffrent smells, but one was Itachi, one Sakura, One Sasuke, and one Kisame. Of course there were your smells to but we seperated them and knew exactly which ones we needed to follow."

"Oh." replied Teka.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Y?!" everyone jumped at Akari's outburst.

"Hai. Yes. Of course. Hai. Ok. Yes. Understood. Yes Lady Tsunade-sama. Hai. Yes. Ok. Hai." With that Akari sighed.

"Well damn. I've just been ordered not to touch Itachi Uchiha...only Sakura."

"Why?" asked Teka.

"I don't know...she wouldn't tell me." Everyone looked at eachother and then shrugged. With that Shadow, Viper, and Rayne took off once again.

**Woods(in park)**

"Wha?! What the hell?! What do you think your doing?!"

"What? Don't you want this to?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure? I don't think you would be so excited otherwise." Gaara blushed as Sai stepped closer. Sai put his arms by Gaara's head against the tree and was leaning into kiss Gaara when Lee came out of nowhere,

"Hey guys whats...going... OMFG! IM SO SORRY! I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Sai grumbled,

"Oh Fuck." Gaara misheard him and yelled,

"HELL NO!" and ducked under Sai's arm and took off running as fast as he could. Both Lee and Sai stood staring when Lee finally said,

"He'll come around. Good luck." and with that he poofed away to nowhere inperticular. Sai sighed,

_ 'Oh well, maybe next time.' _and then he to poofed to nowhere in particular.

**Ichiraku Ramen Shop**

"Ne, Neji, thanx for treating me to ramen."

"Why wouldn't I treat my girl to dinner, hmmmm?" Neji said with a smile on his face. Tenten smiled back then looked down trying to hide her bluch.

"You don't need to hide it. I find it very cute." said Neji. Tenten's blush grew darker. About three seconds later Tenten sighed and looked up, the blush gone, thats when the chef sat the food infront of them.

"Itadakimasu." both Neji and Tenten said together.

_ 'Soo, they both have someone special. Hmm, its ok that Neji is with Tenten, but Hinata with THAT failure, Naruto, I think not.' _Hizashi started planning.

**Hyuga House**

_ 'I hope Naruto is ok.' _sigh

_ 'I really miss him.' _

"I'm going out for a walk." yelled Hinata. Noone answered.

_ 'I guess its true. They really don't care. Well I know Naruto cares.' _with that thought Hinata got really giddy and skipped out the door.

**Walk**

Kiba was walking down the road when he spotted Hinata. He could tell Hinata was thinking hard by her frustrated look. Then he noticed that she was getting ready to step in a whole when she did just that before he could warn her.

"OOoooowww." Hinata cried.

"Stupid hole...stupid tree!" As it would be, Hinata stepped in the hole and tripped... falling right into a tree she would have walked into had the hole not been there. Kiba rushed forward,

"Hinata! Are you okay?!"

"Yea yea I'm fine."

"Oh...okay...so whats up?"

"Just thinking."

"Obviously...bout what." Hinata looked up and smiled. She trusted Kiba with her like, after all they had been friends since they were like 5.

"Well, I don't think my family cares for me. So, I'm planning on joining Naruto's mission without them knowing, to see if they even notice. Thats where I'm headed now, Tsunade's office."

"Uh-huh. OK. Well be careful." Kiba said with a smile.

"Of course Kiba. Of course." Hinata replied with a smile herself.

**Tsunade's Office**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Yes?"

"Lady Tsunade-sama?" asked Hinata timidly.

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"I-i-i I would like to catch up with Naruto and join his mission please?" Tsunade looked at her and sighed,

"OK. Let me contact Akari." Tsunade got in her desk drawer and pulled out a walkie talkie necklace thing. She pressed a button and spoke.

"Akari?"

"Hai, Lady Tsunade-sama." The walkie talkie necklace spoke back.

"Where are you?"

"Lake Crimson. We just got here."

"OK. Well I need you to send a wolf back to the village please."

"Hai."

"Ok, to let you know Hinata Hyuga will be joining you so wait there."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade-sama."

**Lake Crimson **

"Hai, Lady Tsunade-sama." Akari got off of Shadow and everyone else got off their wolves. There was a poof of smoke and a White wolf with a blue tint stood there. The Anbu team was confused.

"ROKO!" yelled Naruto in excitement.

"Oh, not another one." groaned Teka.

"Roko. You are to go back to Konoha and pick up a new, no wait, two new members for this mission. Understood."

"Hai, Akari-sama."

"We will wait here."

"Right." replied Roko, and with that he ran off towards Konoha.

"Who are the new members Akari-san?" asked Naruto. Akari smiled devilishly,

"Its a surprise Naruto. It is a surprise." With that Akari started to make dinner.

**Konoha Gates**

"Why did you decide to come along Kiba?"

"To make sure you make it ok. Not to mention I haven't been out on a mission in for ever...I mean its nice to get away every once in a while, you know." Kiba smiled. Hinata smiled back.

"Aarf." barked Akamaru. Both Kiba and Hinata looked up to see a blue tinted white wolf about five feet taller than Akamaru. Kiba and Hinata gaped.

"Are you Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka?" asked the wolf. Kiba was amazed. Sure Akamaru was tall and big. but this wolf was huge!

"Y-y-yes." said Hinata timidly.

"Good." said the wolf.

"My name is Roko. I'm here to take you to the others." Roko crouched down so Hinata could climb on. After she did Roko looked at Akamaru, who nodded. Then Roko took off, Akamaru following close behind.

"I-i-i-is t-t-there any w-way w-we c-could slow d-down please?" asked Hinata.

"I'm sorry but no. We have to catch up with the others as soon as possible."

"Aren't they waiting for us though?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, but I don't want to hold them up any longer than we have to. They need to hurry." replied Roko.

"Oh." and with that Kiba was silent.

**Encampment**

"How long are we going to have to wait for the new members." asked Teka snobbishly.

"It should be to much longer...I'd say a minute." replied Akari cheerfully.

"WHA?!" everyone but Naruto was surprised. After a minute Akari called out,

"Dinners done." Snapping everyone out of their stupor when just then two large dogs leaped into the clearing.

"Just in time." said Akari.

"Thanx for going Roko."

"No problem." Roko replied.

"KIBA?!" yelled Naruto excitedly.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba replied. All of a sudden Naruto was squeezed around from behind.

"NARUTO! I MISSED YOU!" Hinata said squeezing Naruto harder. Naruto smiled, turned around, and hugged her back. Then he took her mouth in his, kissing her deeply. Akari just smiled.

"What are you doind here? Its dangerous."

"Yeah. I know. But I missed you so much and well...I COULDN"T STAND TO STAY ANOTHER MINUTE IN THAT HOUSE OF MINE ANY LONGER!" Naruto stared. Hinata looked at him then blushed.

"They don't notice me at all. I wouldn't be surprised if they haven't noticed my absence at all yet." she glared at the ground.

"Its ok love. How about when we get home, you move in with me." Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed deeply.

"I-i-i-I'd like that Naru-kun. I'd like that a lot." Hinata smiled.

"Alright you two love birds. Dinners getting cold." called Akari sweetly.

"Hai Akari-san." Naruto called back leading Hinata over to the fire. Kiba had a seat next to Rikari. The wolves went and laid down, watching the team, Akamura joining them just fine, like he belonged with them. Kiba looked over and quickly looked away.

_ 'Damn. Shes hott.' _Kiba glanced over at Rikari again. She was slim but not too slim. Wearing an Anbu uniform, though thats required. Long raven black hair that goes down to the middle of her back. Beautifully bright clear aqua eyes. Then those eyes caught his and both paris of eyes just stayed staring at eachother. Rikari blushed slightly though Kiba was the only one that noticed(or so they thought). Then the aqua eyes were gone. Kiba sighed.

"I'm taking first watch." called Rikari.

"Ok." piped Akari.

"Hey whered Naruto and Hinata go?" asked Hoske suddenly.

"He." Akari snickered.

"They're over there by the edge of the lake looking at the stars."

"Hmph." went Teka.

"Whats wrong now Teka?" asked Kao. Teka got up and motioned for Kao to follow, so he did.

"Ok. Whats up?" asked Kao irritably, upset that he was taken from the warm fire.

"I don't get it. Why do we have to follow that, that, that monster thing. I don't like it. They're monsters that deserve to die." and before she could go on Kao kissed her effectivly shutting her up.

"You know if you got to know them you'ed find that they aren't so bad. Naruto actually is pretty entertaining." Teka just stared. Kao looked at her and they both just stared.

"You...just...kissed me." Kao blushed realizing what she said and what he had done.

"Y-y-y-yeah...I...uhh...I like you...love...you...even." Teka blushed.

"Really?" Teka grabbed Kao and kissed him again.

"I love you too." Kao smiled.

"Hey Teka. Have you noticed Hoske. He seems to stare at Akari a lot."

"Yea. Hey he probably likes her." Teka grinned.

"We should so hook them up."

"But you don't like her."

"You know, I think I'll give it a try. YOU know get to know her." Teka blushed embarrassed by how she had been acting towards Akari and Naruto.

"I should probably start by apologizing though huh?"

Yea, tha twould be a good start." Kao grinned, happy by his loves choice to het to know Naruto and Akari.

"So lets start operation hook up."

"Ok, but lets add Captain Riakri and Kiba into the plan too." Kao whispered. Teka nodded.

**BACK BY THE FIRE**

"Hey Kiba! Come with me please." said Teka as she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a tree not giving him a choice.

**Meanwhile**

"Umm. Excuse me Captain?" hesitated Kao.

"Kao, we've known each other since we were little. You don't have to be formal, This gave Kao some courage and he smirked.

"Yea. SO. You could kick my ass then, and you can kick my ass now." Rikari smirked.

"Your point?"

"Rikari. Your right I have known you since we were little and not once have I seen you with a guy. Maybe its time to start thinking about boys rather than just your job. I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life. Ok."

"Wha-"

"Don't interrupt me Rikari. I saw it earlier. You and I think it was Kiba. Yea Kiba. You and Kiba had a moment and you blushed. You like him. So go after him you hear me. He likes you to. Its obvious. Just promise me you'll think about it." Rikari was silent for a while. Then she sighed.

"Alright Kao. Your right. I'll think about it. He is pretty cute." Kao smirked knowing he had been triumphant. "Good."

**Tree**

"Alright Kiba. Its time to get over Hinata and move on. You should so go after Rikari. The little staring moment you two had earlier is proof. Thats where is always begins, the staring. You hear me?" Teka sorta yelled but definitely demanded of him.

"Hehehe. You don't have to demand anything from me. I had already decided what I was going to do. Rikari is a very pretty girl. I am so going to get to know her." Kiba said with a smirk. Teka smiled.

"Good. I thought I'd have to force you into it." at the same time Kao was telling Rikari, Teka told Kiba that the next goal was to get Hoske and Akari together.

* * *

so did you like it...now you know who the parings are..well some of them... ive got a list of pairings that i am wondering if i want to put into this story or not so yea but neway...tell me, did you like it, hate it, not sure... I REALLY HAVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!! but alas...i must go now hope you liked it!!

REVIEW!!

REVIEW!!

COME ON ITS JUST A CLICK AND SOME WORDS AND THEN YOUR DONE!! PLEASE REVIEW!!TT IM BEGGING YOU!!

Ja ne

O and thanks to all these ppl

cyberkxk  
bloodXsoakedXrazor  
Obsession No Es Amor  
K.Furi  
badkittyitachi  
melody726  
Yaoi-Obssessed  
fox999  
StrawberryStyle


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note!!!!!!

Okay so here is the deal…I am going to continue writing and typing this story when my summer begins… my summer begins at 3:05 pm on June 3…I've been trying to balance my stories and my schoolwork this whole time and it just isn't working…Im sorry but my schoolwork comes first… so until then im sorry but you all will have to wait a little bit longer…='( I really am sorry…but I swear I will keep all of the promises I made in my new profile update…if you wish to know what the promises are…they are at the bottom of my profile…(above the story list) =) I will delete this post when I go to upload the next chapter^^  
*********IMPOTANT!!!  
I MIGHT POST THE REVISIONS OF INTENTIONS AS A NEW STORY!!!! NOT COMPLETELY SURE YET...I'LL LET EVERYONE KNOW AS SOON AS I START WRITING AGAIN!!!! =) THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME**  
~Jya ne


	8. Another AN

im updating because im concerned about this whole deleting stories thing that is going on right now...currently as backup i will be posting on as well as and hopefully a few other places as well...here are the links to finding my stories (i'll keep adding different links so check my profile periodically) :

akarizyne (dot) tumblr (dot) com

shadowx1013 (dot) deviantart(dot) com/


End file.
